finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Avalonian Empire
The Avalonian Empire, also called Avalon, The Avalon Empire, or simply The Empire, is a major political power in Final Fantasy Dimensions and serves as the game's main antagonistic force. Profile The Avalonian Empire is a highly technologically and military advanced regime, ruled by its mysterious ruler known only as The Emperor whose identity is unknown to all but his most loyal servants. Years before the events of the game, the Avalonian Empire had started a quest for world domination, subjugating several nations such as Burtgang, Falgabard or Harmonia amongst others through sheer force, subterfuge or betrayal. Years later the Avalonian Empire would form an alliance with the kingdom of Lux, which would be nothing more than a facade for the empire to later attempt to steal its Crystal in order for The Emperor to become immortal and govern for eternity. After the world is split into two, a world of light and a world of darkness, the Avalonian Empire would an even greater expansion headed by its Generals in order to acquire the shards of crystals and other natural resources to fuel the Empire's might. Notorious places that have fallen victim of the empire include the Dragoon town of Deist with a vast part of the Dragon population killed by water poisoning, the Elf nation of Alfheim through the masquerading of its king by an imposter, and others, leaving few places free of the empire's cruel conquering such as Gardenia. Military Four Generals The Four Generals are four individuals of great power that serve as major military figures within the Avalon Empire, they serve as recurring antagonists for most of the game, leading several of the Empire's campaigns across the world. Each of the generals is extremelly powerful and has control over one element. *Baugauven: A man with control over fire. He conquered Castle Falgabard. *Vata: A man with control over wind. He acquires the power of the Dragoon, giving himself immense power. *Asmodai: An old man with long lifespan. He conquered Alfheim by posing as its king and has the ability to render himself invincible and invisible through potent magicks. *Styx: A witch with control over Water. She currently controls Burtgang. Four Divine Generals The Divine Generals is a group that serves directly under the Emperor himself. They are of higher rank than the Four Generals, and also have control over a different element and have strength that far surpasses that of the Four Generals. They antagonize the later portions of the game after the Four Generals are defeated. It is revealed by some of the Generals themselves, that they are not human and it is hinted by Shango and Imperio that all of them were humans but became monsters over exposition to the power of Nil which the Emperor controls as well, which explains their incredibly powers. *Imperio: A man on rich attire that has control over Light, he's the emperor's right hand and unofficially leads the Divine Generals. *Gehenna: A mysterious figure who has control over Darkness. He's another personality of Imperio and is more monstrous in appearance. *Cocytus: A woman with control over Ice. She controlled the Kuga Clan of ninjas by using a Mind Parasite on their elder. *Shango: A brute warrior with control over Thunder. He secretly watched over Styx and also defends the Heliogabalus. Other *Cid: A commander of the Avalonian Empire, he leads their fleet of Airships. He's of lower rank than even the Four Generals, but is a more frequent leading operative than the generals themselves. He also commands the Argy robot series and the Heliogabalus. *Dr. Lugae: A scientist working for the Avalonian Empire. He creates the Argy robot series under Cid's orders. However after losing control of one Argy unit, Dr. Lugae sees the robots are his children and eventually defects to aid the Warriors of Light. Technological *Argy Series: The Argy Series are a set of robotic units constructed by Dr. Lugae. They are extremelly resilent and capable of using extremelly powerful magic. The Argy robots are all telephatically connected and can share emotions. They are under the command of Cid. *The Heliogabalus: A super-massive Airship and the Empire's most powerful weapon. Its arsenal of weapons is vast and strong enough to spread genocidial destruction where it passed, under the command of Cid. It was destroyed by the Warriors of Light after a tough struggle. Etymology is a legendary island featured in the Arthurian legend. Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions stubs Category:Empires